Conventionally, there is a hand-held game apparatus for individually enjoying a game.
The hand-held game apparatus, however, displays the content of the game in the player's hands. This allows only a person who can view the hand-held game apparatus to enjoy the game.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein a game program that allows not only a person who can view a portable display apparatus to enjoy the content of a game, but also another person to share the content of the game, and a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method that allow not only a person who can view a portable display apparatus to enjoy the content of a game, but also another person to share the content of the game.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a game program according to the exemplary embodiment, the game program is executed by a computer of an apparatus for causing an image to be displayed on each of a portable display apparatus and another display apparatus. The game program causes the computer to execute: acquiring an input; performing, in accordance with the input, a sequence of game processing from beginning a predetermined game to obtaining a result of the game; displaying on the portable display apparatus a game image corresponding to the game processing from the beginning of the game to a state of the game still in progress; and redisplaying on the other display apparatus a game image corresponding to at least part of the game processing from the beginning of the game to the state of the game still in progress, and thereafter displaying on the other display apparatus a game image corresponding to the game processing until the obtaining of the result of the game. It should be noted that the game image redisplayed in the display on the other display apparatus may be the same as the game image displayed in the display on the portable display apparatus, or may be different from the game image displayed in the display on the portable display apparatus (for example, may have a different viewpoint, a different direction of the line of sight, or the like).
On the basis of the above, a game image representing game processing until the state of a game still in progress is displayed on a portable display apparatus, and an image representing the result of the game is displayed on another display apparatus. This enables not only a person who can view the portable display apparatus to enjoy the content of the game, but also another person to share the content of the game.
In addition, in the display on the other display apparatus, after the game image corresponding to the game processing from the beginning of the game to the state of the game still in progress is displayed in the display on the portable display apparatus, the game image corresponding to the at least part of the game processing from the beginning of the game to the state of the game still in progress may be redisplayed on the other display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, the person viewing the portable display apparatus can view the game image displayed on the other display apparatus after viewing the game image displayed on the portable display apparatus.
In addition, in the display on the portable display apparatus, after the game image corresponding to the game processing from the beginning of the game to the state of the game still in progress is displayed, a visibility of an image to be displayed on the portable display apparatus may be reduced.
On the basis of the above, the visibility of an image to be displayed on the portable display apparatus is reduced. This makes it possible to prompt the person viewing the portable display apparatus to view the game image displayed on the other display apparatus.
In addition, in the display on the portable display apparatus, the visibility of the image to be displayed on the portable display apparatus may be reduced by reducing a brightness of the image.
On the basis of the above, the reduction in brightness of the image makes it possible to easily reduce the visibility of the image to be displayed on the portable display apparatus.
In addition, in the display on the portable display apparatus, the visibility of the image to be displayed on the portable display apparatus may be reduced by hiding the image.
On the basis of the above, the hiding of the image on the portable display apparatus makes it possible to prompt the person viewing the portable display apparatus to view the game image displayed on the other display apparatus.
In addition, in the display on the portable display apparatus, after the game image corresponding to the game processing from the beginning of the game to the state of the game still in progress is displayed, a stopped image may be displayed on the portable display apparatus, the stopped image obtained by stopping progression of the game at the time of the state of the game still in progress.
On the basis of the above, a game image obtained by stopping the progression of the game at the time of the state of the game still in progress is displayed on the portable display apparatus. This makes it possible to prompt the person viewing the portable display apparatus to view the game image displayed on the other display apparatus, and allow the person to expect the subsequent progression of the game.
In addition, in the performance of the sequence of the game processing, the sequence of the game processing may be performed in accordance with the input acquired from the beginning of the game to a predetermined time before the result of the game is obtained. In this case, in the display on the portable display apparatus, a game image corresponding to the game processing from the beginning of the game to the predetermined time may be displayed on the portable display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, only a game image corresponding to a period during which a game operation is allowed is displayed on the portable display apparatus. This makes it possible to inform, by the game image displayed on the portable display apparatus, a user of whether or not the game operation is allowed.
In addition, in the display on the other display apparatus, a game image may be displayed on the other display apparatus, the game image obtained by viewing a virtual world from a direction different from a direction from which the game image displayed in the display on the portable display apparatus is viewed.
On the basis of the above, the person viewing the portable display apparatus views the game image displayed on the portable display apparatus and the game image displayed on the other display apparatus, and thereby can enjoy a virtual world from different directions.
In addition, in the display on the other display apparatus, while the game image corresponding to the game processing from the beginning of the game to the state of the game still in progress is displayed in the display on the portable display apparatus, a game image may be displayed on the other display apparatus, the game image including a location where the result of the game is represented.
On the basis of the above, even while a game image representing the game processing until the state of the game still in progress is displayed on the portable display apparatus, it is possible to confirm a game target by viewing the game image displayed on the other display apparatus.
In addition, in the display on the portable display apparatus, a game image may be displayed on the portable display apparatus, the game image obtained by changing a viewpoint of the game image with a direction of a line of sight of the game image fixed until the state of the game still in progress.
In addition, the other display apparatus may be a stationary display apparatus.
On the basis of the above, the result of the game is displayed on a stationary display apparatus. This enables the person to share the result of the game with another person who can view the stationary display apparatus.
In addition, in the acquisition of the input, an input using the portable display apparatus may be acquired.
On the basis of the above, a game image representing game processing until the state of a game still in progress is displayed on a portable display apparatus for providing an input, and an image representing the result of the game is displayed on another display apparatus. This enables not only a user operating the portable display apparatus to enjoy the content of the game, but also another person to share the content of the game.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a game apparatus and an information processing system that include units configured to perform the above operations, and a game processing method including the above operations.
On the basis of the exemplary embodiment, a game image representing game processing until the state of a game still in progress is displayed on a portable display apparatus, and an image representing the result of the game is displayed on another display apparatus. This enables not only a person who can view the portable display apparatus to enjoy the content of the game, but also another person to share the content of the game.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.